There are various information processing systems comprising processing terminals and a management apparatus that manages the processing terminals through a network. Such information processing systems include a printing system including an image forming apparatus (e.g. MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) and a management server.
Most of the processing terminals such as an image forming apparatus and the like in the printing system include a display on which various operation screens (UI (user interface)) such as a print setting screen are displayed. The data of the screen to be displayed on the display may be stored in a storage area of the processing terminal or provided to a processing terminal from the management apparatus through the network.